


Queen of His Heart

by NekoRuka



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23565256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoRuka/pseuds/NekoRuka
Summary: "It's exciting for him to think about this creature that he helped create, being by his side as he dominates the world." - Jared Leto(old fic)
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 30





	Queen of His Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I originally posted this on FF in August 2016 (as blackkitty95) but decided to transfer it here now :3 Enjoy~

He hadn't meant for Harley Quinn to be born.

The lovely Doctor Harleen Quinzel spread her arms like wings and fell into the vat of chemicals. And that was supposed to be all. He had given her the opportunity to die on her own terms, and she had taken it oh so willingly.

He was supposed to leave.

He was supposed to go back to doing what he does best, wreaking havoc upon Gotham.

But then he saw her sapphire blue eyes. In his mind he replayed how she had fallen like a free bird. She had attempted to create herself for him out of love. She had wanted to show him that she was willing to go through the same pain as he had once upon a time. She had decided to put herself through the same experience in order to prove to him how much she cared but also in order to be able to relate to him more. She had been willing to accept him as he is.

And that is when he realized that he couldn't go back without her by his side.

Now she is his precious Harley Quinn. His Queen. His one and only. Her skin like cream, soft and as ghost-like as his own. Her scent sugary sweet and magnetizing. Her hair pale like her complexion with tips pink like bubblegum on one side and blue like bruises on the other. Her eyes like the ocean. Her smile as bright as the sun. Her laughter music to his ears. Her body with delicious curves - and only his.

And her mind...Oh, her mind is a beautiful thing. Most people look at her and are deceived by her innocent looks, her hair and her adorable, almost childish attitude. They think that she is nothing but a blonde bimbo. Sooner or later she shows them just how dangerous she is, she proves to them that she is his partner in crime for a reason, that the Queen is to be feared just as much as the King.

In the beginning, he used to hate himself for loving her. The Joker didn't need anyone. People, like Italian suits and fancy cars, were disposable and easily replaced. She was his weakness, and the Joker isn't supposed to have any weaknesses. It's an addiction, an obsession. She is the drug, and he is the junkie that bares his veins, always hungry for the next dose. She is his creation, his love, his desire, his Queen. She makes everything so much more fun - the violence, the death, the destruction, the chaos. The world is their stage, their playground, theirs.

She is the Queen, and even the King bows before her.


End file.
